An online social networking service provides a platform whereby a member of the social networking service may connect with other members of the social networking service. The social networking service provides a number of services to the member, such as job seeking services, job hosting services, member profile services, job history services, resume building services, and other such services. From interacting with these services, the social networking service stores information provided by members in a corresponding member profile.
To access the social networking service, a member typically uses a web browser or other programmatic client. When the web browser connects with the social networking service, the web browser sends one or more requests to the social networking service using an Internet-capable protocol, such as the Hypertext Markup Language Protocol (HTTP), for a webpage to begin the member's session with the social networking service. The webpage may be written using one or more computer-programming and/or computer-scripting languages, such as JavaScript, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), and other languages.
Furthermore, the webpage may include robust and/or dynamic content to enhance the member's experience with the social networking service. However, to fully render the webpage, the web browser typically sends multiple requests to the social networking service's Web server. This results in significant delays in the web browser rendering the webpage and providing the webpage in its fully functional form. Finally, as a webpage may include third-party content or modules, the web browser spends a non-trivial amount of time in communicating with the third-party content or modules to complete their instantiation or execution on the requested webpage.